Hydraulic or oleodynamic rotary joints equipped with roller bearings of various shapes have seen wide distribution on the market for some time. Such roller bearings are arranged between the stator body and the rotor body to reduce friction and sustain the axial loads and the bending loads to which the joint is subjected by the pressure of the fluid, which in some applications can even reach several hundred bars.
It is known that generally sealing systems made up of O-rings or similar gaskets are associated with these friction reduction systems.
These conventional friction reduction and sealing systems can involve several drawbacks and particularly limited effectiveness, which does not enable a reduction below a certain threshold of the torque required to set the rotor body into rotation with respect to the stator body.
In addition, these conventional friction reduction and sealing systems determine a marked increase in the dimensions of the joint in a radial direction.